In the field of semiconductor integrated circuit devices, multiple semiconductor devices having predetermined functions are often coupled to one another with a bus instead of using a single semiconductor device having multiple functions. To transmit information between such semiconductor devices, each semiconductor device includes an output circuit that outputs signals (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-148986).